Powerpuff Girls Z Sun and Moon
by DragonMasterWarrior
Summary: When Princess Morebucks creates a dimensional portal to another world and joins forces with Team Rocket, it's up to the Powerpuff Girls Z and our Alola Pokémon gang to stop Morebucks , Team Rocket, and some other bad guys from wreaking havoc throughout the Alola Region. (But, now with a much bigger threat at hand, things just got more hectic.)
1. Prologue

Prologue

It's mayhem in New Townsville! Princess Morebucks was back, and she's causing mischief again. The Powerpuff Girls Z have to put up with her all the time with her trying to become popular, but they always stop her, and by now they're pretty much use to it.

The girls were chasing her through the streets until they came to an alleyway which was a dead end for her and they three girls have her cornered

Buttercup: Give it up, Morebucks! You're cornered and have nowhere to run.

Morebucks: You may think that! But I, the great and beautiful Morebucks, always has a trick up her sleeve.

She pulls out a ray gun from her dress pocket!

Morebucks: This my friends is the Dimensional Warp Zone Ray Mark 3. With this, I can easily get away from you with ease.

Blossom: We'll see about that, Morebucks!

Morebucks aims the ray gun at the wall behind her and zaps at it creating a dimensional portal.

Morebucks: Catch me if you can, Powerpuffs (laughs as she jumps through the portal)

Bubbles: Should we go after her?

Blossom: Of course we should, wherever she'll be heading, she'll probably cause mischief there too.

Buttercup: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get her!

Then they jump through the portal and it closed up behind them. Travelling through the portal was like a rollercoaster ride for the Powerpuff Girls. They then came out of the portal and into another dimension.

Bubbles: Wowie! What a ride!

Blossom: I feel like my stomach just turned inside-out

Buttercup: Uh, guys! Any idea where we are?

And so our story begins!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Welcome to Alola

After coming through the portal to another dimension, the Powerpuff Girls were looking around at their new surroundings.

Blossom: It's beautiful here! It's almost like we're in paradise!

Bubbles: I agree!

Buttercup: But, what is this place?

Then, Blossom sees a sign up ahead.

Blossom: Let's see what that sign says over there.

The girls went over to the sign.

Bubbles: Welcome to MeleMele Island, Alola Region.

Buttercup: So that's where we are, the Alola Region.

Blossom: I would totally wanna have a nice long vacation here. (walks around and taps at what looks like a palm tree) Just get a load of this palm tree!

Then the tree starts to move, which startled Blossom. Turns out it was an Alolan Exeggutor.

Alolan Exeggutor: EXEGGUTOR!

Blossom: WAAAAAHH! GIANT TALKING TREE! (runs as fast as her legs could take her while her friends chase after her)

Buttercup: Wait up, Bloss!

The girls came to a stop when they heard rustling in the bushes beside them. The girls were a little scared, but we're willing to fight. Then, our of the bushes came a little mouse creature. It is covered in yellow fur with two horizontal brown stripes on its back. It has a small mouth, long, pointed ears with black tips, and brown eyes. Each cheek is a red circle that contains a pouch for electricity storage. It has short forearms with five fingers on each paw, and its feet each have three toes. At the base of its lightning bolt-shaped tail is a patch of brown fur. It was called a Pikachu.

Pikachu: PIKA?

Blossom: Awww, how cute! (rushes and gives Pikachu a bear hug) This little guy is so adorable!

Buttercup: C'mon, Bloss, you don't even know what it is, what it does or where it's been.

Then, Pikachu had had enough!

Pikachu: PIKA-CHUUUUUUUUUUU! (it zapped Blossom and jumped out of her hands)

Buttercup: I warned ya!

"You should be more careful."

The girls looked at the source of the voice and saw a boy around 15 or so who wears a blue and white striped shirt with black pants, he also has raven, spiky hair and brown eyes, and also wears a red cap with a white symbol on it. He also has two lighting bolts-like markings underneath each eye. He has a narrow, triangular, edgy, tuft of hair in the middle of his forehead, that comes to point on the right side. His friends were with him. There were three girls and two boys with creatures the girls never seen before.

The first girl has tanned skin, who adorns a pink flower in her green long hair and has green eyes. She wears a pink sleeveless shirt with light teal overalls. She wears light teal denim shorts and green shoes with small dark green bows. She also has a golden clover-shaped badge on her waist. In addition, She also wears a green bracelet. Her name was Mallow.

The second girl is a young girl with blue eyes and hair, the latter in which she wears a yellow decoration. She wears a white sleeveless shirt with a dark blue undershirt and a short cape behind her back. She also wears blue pants with a wave pattern tightened by a yellow line, which also has a badge attached, and also wears a pair of blue flip-flops. She also wears a blue bracelet. Her name was Lana.

The third girl is a young girl with green eyes and platinum blonde long hair with two braids. She wears a large white hat, with a blue ribbon around it. She wears a white dress with transparent blue outlines, a pair of long socks and white flat shoes. She also wears a white bracelet with a red strap on it. Her name was Lillie.

The one boy is a young, muscular, dark-skinned boy. He has orange and brown hair, in a style resembling fire. He wears red shorts with a black outline and sandals with the same color scheme. He wears no shirt, though he does have some black cloth strips on his shoulders bound to his necklace, which has a small badge and feather decorations. In addition, he wears a red bracelet. His name was Kiawe.

The other boy is a short chubby boy, who has orange hair and brown eyes. He wears a yellow scarf around his neck that resembles a Pikachu's tail and a white T-shirt, with an orange design of a Game Boy Color painted on it. He also wears brown pants with a yellow outline and some green shoes with lightning design and blue soles. On his right side of the hips, Sophocles has a keychain with a miniature Electrode attached and wears a belt containing a badge around his waist. He also wears a yellow bracelet. His name was Sophocles

Blossom couldn't help but blush at the spiky-haired boy's appearance.

"If you hug Pikachu the wrong way, it'll feel uncomfortable and zap ya!" (he helps Blossom, who's still blushing, up off the ground)

Blossom: (embarrassed) I'm sorry! I'll keep that in mind.

(the boy known as Ash then introduces himself to the girls)

Ash: My name's Ash, and you've already met my buddy, Pikachu.

Pikachu: PIKA PIKACHU!

Mallow: I'm Mallow, and this is Tsareena and Shaymin.

Tsareena: TSAREENA!

Shaymin: SHAYMIN!

Lana: I'm Lana, and this is my partner, Sandy.

Sandy: EEVEE!

Lillie: My name's Lillie, and this is my partner, Snowy.

Snowy: VULPIX!

Sophocles: I'm Sophocles, and this is Togedemaru.

Togedemaru: TOGEDEMARU!

Kiawe: And I'm Kiawe.

Then, a red device with flat arm that looked like lightning bolts and a screen with eyes and a mouth floated down beside Ash. It's name was Rotom Dex.

Rotom Dex: And I am Rotom Dex. It's a pleasure!

Blossom: Likewise! But, what's a Pikachu, a Tsareena, a Shaymin, a Sandy, a Snowy, a Togedemaru and a Rotom?

Ash: They're actually called Pokémon.

Buttercup: Pokémon? What's that?

Before anyone can explain, a retractable rubber band shot out of nowhere and grabbed Pikachu off Ash's shoulder.

Pikachu: PI?! PIKA!

Ash: Pikachu?!

The rubber glove then came towards three figures. Two of them were a boy and a girl around twenty or so and a cream colored cat with a gold coin on its forehead.

Buttercup: Whaddya think yer doin'?!

Blossom: Who the heck are you guys?!

Magenta-haired Girl: Did someone ask something we're here to find out.

Periwinkle-haired boy: Noble answers are what we're all about.

Girl: The beauty so radiant, the flowers and moon hide in shame. A single flower of evil in this fleeting world, Jessie.

Boy: The nobly heroic man of our times. The master of darkness fighting back against a tragic world, it's James.

Cat: It's all for one and one for all. A glittering dark star that always shines bright. Dig it, while Meowth takes flight.

Jessie and James: Team Rocket, let's fight!

Meowth: That's right!

Then a blue blob-like Pokémon with a black tail, called Wobbuffet, pops out to finish the motto.

Wobbuffet: WOBBUFFET!

Bubbles: Team Rocket? As in astronauts or something?

Jessie: WE BLAST OFF, YOU DOPE! I mean, we don't fly.

James: You see, Team Rocket is a super powerful, evil organization.

Meowth: What kind of dopes like you, doesn't know something great like that.

Blossom: Evil organization?

Bubbles: I've never heard of them before?

Buttercup: Got me there?

Ash: They're bad guys who like to steal other people's Pokémon.

Blossom: So, they're thieves then.

Jessie: That's right! And now that we have Pikachu, we'll be taking our leave.

Jessie/James/Meowth: Ta-ta!

Then, the three Powerpuff Girls land in front of Team Rocket blocking their way.

Blossom: You're not taking that Pikachu on our watch. You should know that stealing is wrong, and we can't let that go unpunished.

Blossom/Bubbles/Buttercup: (doing their usual pose routine) For we're the Powerpuff Girls Z.

Meowth: Heh! More like Powerpuff Twoipettes!

Then, Team Rocket laughs at them.

Blossom: (angrily) WE ARE NOT TWERPS!

Jessie: Twerps are twerps, and nothing more! (she pulls out a black ball the size of an orange with a white center and yellow and red-orange stripes. A Luxury Ball).

The girls took their stance ready to fight.

Jessie: (tossing the Luxury Ball) Rise and shine, Mimikyu!

The ball opens to reveal a ragged-looking Pokémon resembling Pikachu. It was called Mimikyu.

Mimikyu: (with a spooky aura) KI KI KI KI KIIIII!

The girls got a little spooked by this Pokémon. They even cringed a little!

Jessie: Now, Mimikyu, tear them to shreds with Shadow Claw.

However, Mimikyu showed no interest in fighting the girls, but one glance at Pikachu, and it's eyes glowed a devilish glow and attacked Pikachu.

Jessie: No, wrong target!

Mimikyu slashed at Pikachu only to have Meowth drop the the glove and release Pikachu. The Powerpuff Girls saw this as their chance and Blossom swooped in and brought Pikachu over to Ash, where the it jumped into Ash's arms.

Ash: Thanks for helping to get Pikachu back!

Blossom: (blushing) You're welcome, Ash!

Buttercup: Not how I thought would be the best rescue, but it worked.

Bubbles: And besides, helping people is what we do best.

Jessie: OH YEAH! (everyone turns to see an angry Jessie, James, and Meowth) AND IS MEDDLING WITH THE BAD GUYS IS ALSO WHAT YOU DO BEST?!

James: NOW, YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!

Just then a quadruped Pokémon resembling a bear or panda cub, called Stufful, walked up right behind them, which made Team Rocket sweat like pigs.

Stufful: STUFFUL!

Jessie: Wait, if you're here...

James: Then, that means...

And, as if on cue, a black and pink Pokémon resembling a bipedal bear, called a Bewear dropped down from the sky.

Bewear: BEWEAAAAAAAR!

It grabbed Team Rocket with Stufful on top of its head and ran off with Team Rocket.

Jessie/James/Meowth: (complaining) We're off with a new blast!

Wobbuffet: WOBBUFFET!

And sure enough, they were long gone.

Blossom: Uh, does that...?

Ash/Mallow/Lana/Lillie/Kiawe/Sophocles/Rotom Dex: Yes!

Then, after a bit of an awkward silence, Blossom decided it was time for her and her friends introductions.

Blossom: By the way, my name's Blossom, and these are my friends, Bubbles and Buttercup.

Blossom/Bubbles/Buttercup: And we're…

Ash: We know! The Powerpuff Girls Z!

Blossom: How did you…?

Sophocles: You said it when you were trying to take on Team Rocket.

Blossom/Bubbles/Buttercup: Oh!

Suddenly, Ash's stomach began to growl. Then, Blossom's stomach began to growl, too.

Ash and Blossom: Guess all that excitement has made me hungry!

The two looked at each other. Though, Blossom has a slight blush on her face.

Blossom: You were thinking the same thing.

Ash: Yeah!

Buttercup: Well, you know what they say, "great minds think alike."

Mallow: How about we head down to my family's restaurant. I can cook us a nice dinner.

Ash: Alright!

Kiawe: (to Buttercup) And while we're at it, you and your friends have some explaining to do.

Buttercup: (with hands up in defeat) Hey, who said we wouldn't explain ourselves?!

And with that, our heroes make their way to Mallow's Family Restaurant. What other adventures lie ahead. You'll find out! As the journey continues!

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Morebucks meets Team Rocket

Meanwhile, in a different part of the Alola Region, inside Bewear's den, Team Rocket was sulking about losing yet again.

Meowth: Man, and to think we were so close to actually winning for once.

Jessie: But if it weren't for those Powerpuff Twerpettes, we would've gotten away with Pikachu.

James: Although, Mimikyu's unhealthy grudge against Pikachu wasn't helpful either. So, frankly, Mimikyu is the partially the one to blame for our failure.

Meowth: Uuuugggggh! Why do the good guys always have to meddle with the bad guys plans.

"I feel your pain, kitty cat."

Team Rocket looked in the direction of the where the voice came from and there stood a girl She is mostly seen wearing a puffy-shaped purple dress which has a bow on the waist and a green flower-like button. She wears dark red shoes and white tights. She has freckles and wears a crown. She has a band on her neck. She has red big afro hair, yellow spiral eyes and black tights.

"Those Powerpuff Girls always ruin my plans to become the most popular girl in the world. I can't stand them as much as you can't stand that Pikachu you speak of."

Jessie: Eavesdropping is very rude! Who are you?!

The girl called Princess Morebucks decides to tell them her name.

Morebucks: The name's Morebucks! Princess Morebucks! And just who are you guys?!

And, cue the motto!

Jessie: Did you just ask something? We're here to find out!

James: Noble answers are what we're all about.

Jessie: The beauty so radiant the flowers and moon hide in shame. A single flower of evil in this fleeting world, Jessie.

James: The nobly heroic man of our times. The master of darkness fighting back against a tragic world, it's James.

Meowth: It's all for one and one for all. A glittering dark star that always shines bright. Dig it, while Meowth takes flight.

Jessie and James: Team Rocket, let's fight!

Meowth: That's right!

Wobbuffet: WOBBUFFET!

Morebucks: (confused) Seriously?

Jessie: (irritated) Yes, seriously!

James: You see, Team Rocket is a super powerful evil organization with a purpose. To catch the most rare and valuable Pokémon and fulfill the dream of our good boss, Giovanni.

Morebucks: I see. Well, I think I can help with your little Pokémon nabbing spree. How's about a proposition?

Jessie: (intrigued) Go on.

Morebucks: How about I join forces with you guys. That way, we can all get exactly what we want. You can get your Pokémon and I can become the most popular girl throughout the universe. Besides, the great and beautiful Morebucks always gets what she wants.

Team Rocket went into huddle mode to discuss about Morebuck's proposition.

James: If what she says is true with being able to help us get all the rare Pokémon we need, I say we accept.

Jessie: I don't know, James. Don't you think she's a little bit too arrogant on her part.

Meowth: Oh, and you aren't, Ms. I-Wanna-Look-Fabulous.

Jessie: Hey, a girls gotta look pretty you know.

Meowth: I rest my case!

Afterwards, they turned back to Morebucks with grins on their faces.

Meowth: Ms. Morebucks, you got yourself a deal!

James: But you'll need your own Team Rocket uniform and your own Pokémon partner if you wanna look the part.

Morebucks: Fine, but only if it's purple. I only work in purple.

Jessie/James/Meowth: Deal!

Just then, they hear footsteps coming from behind Morebucks. She turns and sees Bewear with a armsload of berries along with Stufful right beside it.

Morebucks: Aaaahhhh! What is that thing?!

Meowth: Cool your jets! It's just our pally, Bewear and her little one, Stufful.

Bewear: BEWEAR BEWEAR WEAR BEWEAR BEWEAR.

Meowth: (translating Bewear) Bewear said that it's chow time.

Morebucks: You can understand what it's saying?!

Meowth: Of course I can. Did you think I couldn't?! I'm a Pokémon too you know.

Bewear: (looking at Morebucks) BEWEAR BEWEAR BEWEAR BEWEAR WEAR.

Morebucks: What did it just say?

Meowth: It said to you that after your long travel and ending up at my den you must be famished.

Then, Bewear got out some honey and berries and placed Morebucks in front of the food. Morebucks looks nervous as she looks at the food, then at Bewear. Then, Bewear grabs a pawful of honey and shoves it into Morebucks's mouth.

Morebucks: (with glee) Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! (snaps out of it) What was that for?!

Meowth: You see, that's the way Bewear welcomes its guests. (then he and the rest of Team Rocket nodded)

Morebucks: You were welcoming me?! (thinking) And I'm talking to a Pokémon. Maybe that's one reason why I'm not that popular.

Then, Bewear shoves a Pinap Berry into Morebucks's mouth and she crunched on it happily.

As Team Rocket and their new recruit, Princess Morebucks have a nice, healthy lunch, they discuss their plans of action to steal all the rare Pokémon they can get their thieving hands on.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Explanations and Meeting The Pokémon

A little later, at Mallow's Family Restaurant, our friends had just finished eating lunch. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, in their civilian forms, had full bellies.

Blossom: Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Wow, that was good!

Bubbles: The best I've ever eaten!

Buttercup: I couldn't eat another bite!

Ash: Yeah, isn't Mallow the best gourmet chef in the world?

Blossom: Yep! You really know how to make the most tastiest food, Mallow.

Mallow: Awww, thanks, Blossom!

Buttercup: You should enter a cooking competition or host your own cooking show, even.

Mallow: (blushing) Well, I don't know about that.

Kiawe: Alright, down to business. (as the three girls looked over at him) We wanna where you came from and how you were able to transform like that. (Ash and his friends looked at them hoping for answers too)

Blossom: We'll tell you, but you might not believe what we're about to tell you.

Ash and friends listened closely as Blossom explained to them about how they're from another dimension, looking for Princess Morebucks and stop her from causing mischief everywhere. They even told them about how they became the Powerpuff Girls Z as well. Ash and his friends stated at them in wonder.

Buttercup: (whispering to her friends) Great, they think we're crazy!

Ash: Wow! Just, wow!

Bubbles: I know, and you probably don't believe us, do you?

Rotom Dex: (showing an amazed emoji on its screen) Are you kidding?! That's extremely amazing!

Buttercup: (surprised) You actually believe us!

Sophocles: Of course we do! I highly doubt anyone can make up a story like that. And that's saying a lot on Lana's half seeing as how she makes jokes.

Lana: Dimensional heroes that have been exposed to chemicals. Amazing!

Blossom: I'm glad you believe us!

Buttercup: Only one problem. We don't know anything about this world or about Pokémon.

Then, an idea popped into RotomDex's circuits, and a lightbulb icon appeared on the screen to prove it.

RotomDex: How about we help guide you through the Pokémon world.

Ash, his friends and the Powerpuff Girls were confused at first, but Ash seemed to have caught on.

Ash: Yeah! We can teach the ways of Pokémon and how it works.

Mallow: We'll be your personal informants.

The girls smiled at this, especially Blossom, who had a blush on her face.

Blossom: (thinking) This'll be great! My friends and I are going to learn about Ash's world and I'll be able to spend some time with him too. (internal dream sequence) Then, when the time is right, I'll admit my feelings towards him and we'll be the most cutest dimensional couple in the universe. And I'll be wide awake!

Buttercup: (waving her hand in front of Blossom's daydreaming face) Uh, ground control to Blossom.

Blossom: (snaps out of it) Huh, what is it? What did I miss?

Bubbles: We just agreed to Ash's suggestion and we're about to meet the Pokémon with Rotom's help.

Buttercup: What were you thinking about, anyway?

Blossom: (with a small blush on her face) Oh, nothing!

The girls went over to Ash's Pokémon, which consists of Pikachu, a small, avian Pokémon resembling a young owl with a round body and short legs, a canine Pokémon resembling a wolf, a bipedal, feline Pokémon with a muscular build, and a large, silvery Pokémon with a humanoid build that consists mostly of liquid metal and large hexagonal nuts as part of its body.

Blossom: Rotom, who are these Pokémon?

RotomDex: Leave it to me! Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon. An Electric type. It raises its tail to sense its surroundings. If you pull on its tail, it will shock

Buttercup: Like what happened earlier, right, Bloss?

Blossom: Don't remind me!

RotomDex: Rowlet, the Grass Quill Pokémon. A Grass and Flying type. It stores energy during the day from photosynthesis. It swoops down without making a sound and unleashes a powerful kick without being noticed.

Bubbles: Wow, it looks really cute!

RotomDex: Lycanroc, Dusk form, the Wolf Pokémon. A Rock type. Bathed in the setting sun of evening, Lycanroc has undergone a special kind of evolution. An intense fighting spirit underlies its calmness. It's very rare in Alola.

Buttercup: Now that's my kind of Pokémon.

RotomDex: Incineroar, the Heel Pokémon. A Fire and Dark type. Incineroar is capable of shooting fire from its midsection. A circle of fire wraps around its hips like a belt.

Buttercup: That's totally wicked!

RotomDex: Melmetal, the Hex Nut Pokémon. A Steel type. Revered long ago for its capacity to create iron from nothing, for some reason it has come back to life after 3,000 years.

Bubbles: But, why is it eating those large metal beams?

RotomDex: Melmetal are able to eat any kind of metal by melting it into its molten body.

Blossom: That's amazing!

Then, the girls went over to where Mallow and Lana's Pokémon, which consists of Tsareena, Shaymin, Sandy, and a marine Pokémon that resembles a cross between a sea lion and a mermaid with long, sky blue hair.

Bubbles: Who are these little guys?

RotomDex: Allow me! Tsareena, the Fruit Pokémon. A Grass type. Because of its strong legs, Tsareena's kicking moves are powerful. It steps on defeated opponents to accentuate its wins.

Buttercup: It should probably do karate classes with those kinds of kicks.

RotomDex: Shaymin, the Gratitude Pokémon. A Grass type. When it rolls itself up, it looks like a flower. During the season when Gracidea flowers bloom, Shaymin changes Forme and takes flight to show its gratitude.

Blossom: (blushing) I already feel Ash's gratitude for being able to help us out.

RotomDex: Primarina, the Soloist Pokémon. A Water and Fairy type. It controls the balloons that it makes by singing melodies passed down from generation to generation.

Bubbles: I wonder if it would do the same with my Bouncy Bubbles?

Buttercup: Anything's possible!

RotomDex: Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. A Normal type. Eevee can evolve into many different Pokémon. Lana calls it "Sandy" because it loves the ocean and the beach.

Blossom: Who doesn't?! Sandy and I are just the same!

Then, the girls went over to where Lillie, Kiawe, and Sophocles's Pokémon, which consists of Snowy, Togedemaru, a beetle-like Pokémon with a large pair of mandibles, a bipedal, turtle-like Pokémon with a spiny shell, and a bipedal Pokémon with blackish-purple skin, a cream-colored underside, and a white skull with a the same colored star on it.

Buttercup: What about these guys?

RotomDex: Leave it to me! Vulpix, Alola Form. The Fox Pokémon. An Ice type. Vulpix is covered in white fur and was discovered on Mount Lanakila. Its breath can reach a temperature of 60 below zero, freezing anything it touches. Lillie calls it "Snowy" because its fur is as white as snow.

Blossom: No kidding!

RotomDex: Togedemaru, the Roly-Poly Pokémon. An Electric and Steel type. Its ability to generate electricity is weak, but its long needle acts as a lightning rod, so it can attract lightning and store the electricity. When happy, it forms a ball and rolls around. But once it starts rolling, it can't control itself.

Bubbles: But, won't it get dizzy?

Sophocles: Togedemaru never gets dizzy when it rolls around.

RotomDex: Vikavolt, the Stag Beetle Pokémon. A Bug and Electric type. Vikavolt flies around, waiting to attack. With its large jaws, it fires gathered electrical energy at its opponent.

Blossom: (concerned) Wait, did you say, "bug"?

RotomDex: Yes, why?

Blossom: Eeewww, icky! (then she and Bubbles began to cry in fear)

Buttercup: Must you be such big babies over bugs

Ash: Reminds me of someone else we know who's afraid of bugs, huh, Pikachu.

Pikachu: PIKACHU-PI!

Sophocles: Don't worry, Vikavolt wouldn't hurt anyone. It's actually very friendly.

That made Blossom and Bubbles feel better.

RotomDex: Moving on! Turtonator, the Blast Turtle Pokémon. A Fire and Dragon type. It lives in volcanoes and eats sulfur and other minerals. Materials from the food it eats form the basis of its explosive shell, which poses a real danger but is sensitive to moisture. On rainy days, Turtonator takes silent refuge in caves.

Buttercup: (nervous) Remind me never to touch its shell.

RotomDex: Marowak, Alola Form. The Bone Keeper Pokémon. A Fire and Ghost type. The bone Marowak holds is precious to it and its greatest weapon. It uses the bone as a torch to unleash its attack.

Blossom: A bone that can emit fire, that's pretty cool.

Marowak acknowledged the three girls then it used the black part on its head to light its bone in fire.

Buttercup: What's bone head doing?

RotomDex: This is Marowak's welcoming dance.

Then, Marowak performs its welcoming dance for the girls and they watched with amazement. Once Marowak was finished dancing, it bowed towards the girls and the girls clapped and cheered it.

Blossom: Bravo! Bravo!

Bubbles: Beautiful!

Buttercup: Way past cool!

Later, it was getting late and everyone was making their way home.

Sophocles: See you guys tomorrow (leaves for his house)

Kiawe: See ya! (leaves on his Charizard for his home)

Lana: Bye-bye! (leaves for her home)

Lillie: Have a good night! (leaves for her home)

Ash: Bye, guys! (starts to leave for his home) So, girls, where are you staying?

Blossom: Uh, us?

Bubbles: We don't really know where we can stay really?

Buttercup: In other words, we have nowhere to go.

Then, Ash had an idea.

Ash: Why don't you stay with me at where I'm staying. I'm sure Professors Kukui and Burnett won't mind.

Blossom: (blushing) You'd do that for us!

Ash: Of course! We're friends, aren't we.

The girls happily agreed and went with Ash to Professor Kukui's house. What other adventures lie ahead for our three female friends? You'll find out! As the journey continues!

To be continued…

Will Blossom be able to confess her feelings towards Ash sooner or later? Let me know in the review section. And I'll see you all next time.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Arceus senses Danger

That night, as Ash and the girls were sleeping soundly. Ash was having a strange dream.

Ash: Where am I?

Then a strange blue orb appeared an from it emerged the God of Pokémon, and a mythical one I might add, Arceus. He is a white equine resembling a qilin or centaur with a gray, vertically-striated underside. The striated pattern has similar recurrences on the underside of its mane, tail, and face. Its four pointed feet are tipped with gold hooves. Its long mane juts away from its head, and its face is gray, with green eyes and red pupils, and a green circular pattern below its eyes. Arceus also has a streak of gold coloration on its head, and ears that point upward. Its neck is fairly long, with two pairs of extrusions to the sides, and a flap-like feature on the neck's underside that is colored white like much of the body. Arceus also has a golden cross-like wheel attached to its body by its round abdomen, which changes color along with its eyes and hooves based on its current type.

Arceus: Greetings, Great Chosen One!

Ash: Arceus! It's been awhile!

Arceus: It has, hasn't it. But enough of that, I have come to warn you, Oh great Chosen One.

Ash: (confused) Warn me about what?

Arceus: I've sensed a great evil coming from beyond the stars and will be making its way to Earth within four days.

Ash: (confident) And, if it does, my friends and I will be ready.

Arceus: (serious) But this enemy is nothing like any other enemy you've faced before.

Ash: (concerned) Whaddya mean?

Suddenly, the area surrounding Ash and Arceus started to get disoriented.

Ash: What's happening?!

Arceus: Do not be alarmed! You are just waking up!

Ash: Waking up?! You mean, this is a dream?!

Arceus: Just be careful, Great Chosen One!

And with that, Arceus disappeared and Ash woke up.

Ash: Woah, what was all that about?

Arceus said to Ash that there would be a great evil coming from beyond the stars to probably destroy Earth. What kind of great evil from beyond the stars do you think should come? I was thinking maybe the stretchy Spinal and her poison injector or the Malamar clan from Kalos. Please list your ideas in the review section. And I'll see you all next time.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- On The Way to the Pokémon School

The next morning, Ash, his Pokémon, and the girls woke up to another sunny day in Alola and we're just eating a hardy and healthy breakfast made fresh by Professor Burnett herself. After explaining to the two married professors about their origins and where they were from, they happily accepted them into their home. After breakfast, Ash and the girls were on their way to what Ash said was the Pokémon School.

Blossom: So, Ash, what's the Pokémon School, exactly?

Ash: It's a school where Pokémon Trainers to go learn about Pokémon and what they can do and where they're from.

Buttercup: Almost like how we go to school, but different.

Ash: Whaddya mean?

Blossom: You see, Ash, in our dimension, we're also junior high students, and we go to school everyday, just like you guys do.

Bubbles: Well, except on weekends.

Suddenly, there was a revving sound of a motorcycle coming from behind them. Then, three motorcycles rose up from behind them and right in front of their way. On the motorcycles were two guys and a girl wearing white hats with eyes, black bandanas, and black clothing, with a touch of a chain necklace with a symbol on it. Though the one boy had short, darkish sky blue hair, while the other boy had short, curly, darkish olive green hair and the girl had long, hot-pink hair. Their names were Tupp, Rapp, and Zipp. And their members of a group called Team Skull.

Tupp: Well well well, what do we have here. The boy with the Pikachu that can use Z-Moves.

Rapp: Who would've thought we'd run into you. And what's this I see. New females faces I've never seen before.

Tupp: Well, aren't you the ladies man. No wonder why girls like you because of your positive attitude and all that.

Rapp: Pretty cheeky of you to flaunt your girlfriends around like that.

Zipp: You're too green to go prancing around in front of Team Skull.

Ash: Nobody's doing any prancing around here.

Buttercup: Yeah, and we're just friends with him and nothing more.

Blossom: (blushing while thinking) Well I wouldn't say that about me.

Bubbles: Ash, who are these guys?

Tupp: Who are we? Who are we?! Whatchu even sayin'?

Rapp: We're the lean mean team who spells the meaning of destruction.

Zipp: And the losers of the game you didn't know you were playing.

Tupp/Rapp/Zipp: We're Team Skull!

Blossom: Team Skull?

Ash: They're bad guys who like to bully trainers into a Pokémon battle.

Bubbles: Now that's just mean!

Tupp: (mocking Bubbles) Now that's just mean! (normal voice) Well, too bad! We don't do nice!

RotomDex: You and the girls don't have time to be dealing with these guys, Ash. They're going to be late for their first day and you'll just be late.

Ash: You're right! C'mon girls, let's go!

Then, Team Skull blocked their way again. It's obvious they won't back off without a fight.

Tupp: Hold it right there!

Rapp: If you dare look at us, your ready to battle us! Isn't that a trainer rule?!

Buttercup: Look, we don't have time for your stupid games! Now let us through or I'll make you.

Tupp: (amused) Heh! Big talk from such a tomboy girl. (pulls out a Pokéball) How's about we play a game, and this time Team Skull gets to win.

Rapp: Or, you can just be like the scared little girl you are and cry whee whee whee all the way home to your mommy.

Zipp: Yeah, what they said!

That got Buttercup ticked off! But then, Ash stepped in stood up to them.

Ash: Nobody insults my friends like that! I accept your challenge! Pikachu, let's go!

Pikachu: (jumping off Ash's shoulder) PIKACHU!

Tupp: (throws his Pokéball) Go, Salandit!

Rapp: Zubat!

Zipp: Garbodor!

Out came a black and red salamander Pokémon, called Salandit, a blue bat Pokémon, called Zubat, and a Pokémon that looks like a pile of garbage, called Garbodor.

Salandit: SALANDIT!

Zubat: ZUBAT!

Garbodor: GAR GAR!

Blossom: Hey, three against one ain't fair!

Tupp: Team Skull don't play fair, kid!

Ash: (looks over at Buttercup) You wanna get in on this, Buttercup?

Buttercup: But I don't even have a Pokémon!

Ash: (takes out a Pokéball from his belt) Here, you can use one of my Pokémon. (hands Buttercup Incineroar's Pokéball) Here!

Buttercup: You sure?

Ash: I'm positive! I'm sure they'll listen to you guys. (looks over at Blossom) How bout you, Blossom?

Blossom: Count me in!

Ash: (pulls out Lycanroc's Pokéball and tossed it to Blossom) Here then, catch!

Blossom: (catching the pokéball) Now what?

Ash: You and Buttercup toss the pokéballs into the air and the Pokémon will come out.

Buttercup: Worth a try!

Blossom: Right!

Blossom and Buttercup: (tossing the pokéballs into the air) I Choose You!

Lycanroc: (appearing) LYCANROC!

Incineroar: (appearing) ROOOOOAAAAAAAAAR!

RotomDex: (whispering to Buttercup) Incineroar's current moves are Darkest Lariat, Revenge, Flame Charge, and Fire Blast.

Buttercup: (nods) Okay!

RotomDex: (whispering to Blossom) Lycanroc's current moves are Bite, Accelerock, Stone Edge, and Counter.

Blossom: (nods) Got it!

Ash: Ladies first!

Blossom: Lycanroc, use Stone Edge on Salandit.

Buttercup: Incineroar, use Fire Blast on Garbodor.

Believe it or not, both of Ash's Pokémon obeyed as Lycanroc slammed its paws to the ground causing blue glowing pillars of stone to rise from the ground. Salandit tried to dodge, but it got hit, giving it major damage. Incineroar fired a large ball of fire from its fire belt into the air. It jumped up and smacked it creating a giant star that went straight for Garbodor. Garbodor tried to dodge but it got hit, being the big guy it is, giving it some damage.

Rapp: Zubat, use Venoshock on that big cat, now.

Zubat complied and sprayed poison at Incineroar.

Buttercup: Dodge, then use Revenge!

Incineroar obeyed and dodged the Venoshock and a dark orange aura came from one of its paws and it slammed Zubat hard. Then, Ash decided it was time to end this quick with a Z-Move.

Ash: Time to finish this with a Z-Move! You girls wanna get in on this, too. After all, four full-powered auras are better than one.

Blossom: But, how are we supposed to do that?

Ash: Just do what I do!

Blossom/Bubbles/Buttercup: Okay!

Ash: Let's go, Pikachu. (starts doing Z-Move as the girls begin to mimic his movements)

Ash/Blossom/Bubbles/Buttercup: (completing Z-Move pose and yellow aura surrounds Pikachu for its Z-Move as it prepares to fire) LET'S GO!

Ash/Blossom/Bubbles/Buttercup: HERE WE GO, AT FULL POWER! USE GIGAVOLT HAVOC!

Pikachu fires a massive bolt of electricity at Team Skull's Pokémon sending a large gust of wind, nearly blowing everyone off their feet. As the dust clears, they see Salandit, Zubat, and Garbodor knocked out and unable to battle. Team Skull returns they're Pokémon and got on their motorcycles and drove away.

Tupp: You may have won this round... (driving away with Rapp and Zipp right behind him)

Rapp: But, next time you won't be so lucky.

Zipp: Yeah, what they said!

Blossom: We won? WE WON! (jumps up and down excitedly) We won! We won! We won!

Ash: That was great for your first battle.

Blossom: (hugging Ash) It's because we have such a great teacher, and a great friend.

Ash blushes a little, then smiles and returns the hug. Blossom then realises what she's doing and released Ash from her grip while blushing

Blossom: (shuffling her right foot) I-I'm sorry, Ash! I don't know what came over me.

Ash: It's okay, Blossom!

RotomDex: Well, you're not okay! (shows a clock icon) Do you even know what time it is?!

Ash: (panicking) WE'RE LATE! (runs down the road while the girls run behind him)

That was Buttercup's cue to ask Blossom "the question"

Buttercup: Hey, Blossom, you wouldn't happen have a crush on Ash, would ya?

Blossom: (blushing) No, of course not!

Bubbles: (catching on) Come on, you can tell us. We won't tell anyone!

Blossom: Promise?

Bubbles and Buttercup: Promise on Powerpuff Girls honor!

Blossom: (sighs while blushing) Okay, I do like him. I just don't know if he'll feel the same way about me.

Bubbles: Don't worry, Blossom! I'm sure he'll feel the same way about you tell him.

Blossom: Thanks, girls! You're the bestest friends a girl could ever have.

And with that Ash and the girls ran all the way to the Pokémon School. What other dangers lie ahead for our heroes. And, will Blossom confess her love you our main protagonist. Find out, soon! As the journey continues!

To be continued...

I hoped you enjoyed this!

I know it's a little late, but I don't own Pokémon or Powerpuff Girls Z!

Tell me what you think about this in the review section and I'll see you next time. PEACE AND LOVE BE WITH YOU!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Welcome to the Pokémon School

Later, at the Pokémon School, after Ash dropped off Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup at Principal Oak's office, he gathered his friends close to his desk and began to tell them about what he saw in his dream last night. His friends were amazed about the first part.

Mallow: You saw the Mythical Alpha Pokémon, Arceus, the God of Pokémon?!

Ash: Yeah! He appeared in a dream I had last night with bad news.

RotomDex: Illogical! Illogical! Illogical!

Sophocles: Don't leave us hanging, what did Arceus tell you?

Kiawe: I wanna know, too!

Ash: He told me...

But before Ash could say anything Professor Kukui entered the classroom with Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, right behind him. They decided to talk about it with Kukui and the girls later.

Kukui: Alola, everyone!

Ash/Mallow/Lana/Lillie/Sophocles/Kiawe: Alola!

Blossom/Bubbles/Buttercup: Alola!

Kukui: Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup will be joining us today in our class. So, please feel free to help them with whatever they need help with.

Blossom/Bubbles/Buttercup: Glad to be here!

Later that day, after a few lessons, it was finally lunchtime. Ash had asked Professor Kukui to stay because he and the girls should here what he's about to tell his friends, too. He started at the beginning of his dream where he met Arceus.

Kukui: You actually saw Arceus?!

Blossom: Who's Arceus?

RotomDex: And that's my cue! Arceus, the Alpha Pokémon. A Normal type. According to the legends of Sinnoh, this Pokémon emerged from an egg and shaped all there is in this world.

Buttercup: Wow! That guy did all that by himself! That's pretty cool!

Bubbles: What did he tell you in your dream?

Ash: He told me that a great evil was coming from beyond the stars within 4 days from now.

Everyone: A GREAT EVIL FROM BEYOND THE STARS!

Ash: (nods) That's right!

Lillie: Did he say what kind of evil it was?

Ash: (shakes his head) No, just that it was coming from beyond the stars.

Sophocles: Well, if it's coming from beyond the stars, then I have to guess that it might be an alien or an extra-terrestrial being.

Kukui: It's possible! I'll have Professor Burnett inform Ms. Lusamine about this and have them survey the cosmos for any sign of the extra-terrestrial beings.

Buttercup: Who's she?

Lillie: She's the president of the Aether Foundation, and my mother.

Blossom: That's amazing!

Ash: Thanks, Professor! You're the best!

Kukui: And now, I believe it's time for the Powerpuff Girls to get their first Pokémon to give them a Helping Hand.

Blossom: Really?!

Bubbles: Our first Pokémon?!

Buttercup: Why didn't anyone tell us that?!

Kiawe: What can we say, we wanted to be a surprise.

There was a tray on Kukui's desk with three pokéballs on it. One for each of the Powepuff Girls.

Kukui: Now, which one of you would like to go first?

Blossom: Since I'm the leader, I'll go first.

Blossom took the pokéball from the left side and opened. Out came a plant-based Pokémon with a stem-like brown body. There is a single green leaf on each side of its body. It has a yellow bell-shaped head with what appear to be pink lips at the end and beady black eyes. It was called a Bellsprout.

Blossom: Who's this little guy?

RotomDex: Allow me! Bellsprout, the Flower Pokémon. A Grass and Poison type. Bellsprout is a carnivorous Pokémon that traps and eats bugs. It appears to use its root feet to replenish moisture.

Bellsprout then jumps into Blossom's arms and starts nuzzling her cheek.

Bellsprout: (affectionately) BELL BELLSPROUT SPROUT!

Blossom: You sure are affectionate aren't you, little guy?

RotomDex: If you want, Blossom, you can give Bellsprout a nickname.

Blossom: A nickname? Really?!

RotomDex: Indeed! And, I have the perfect suggestion! Since Bellsprout knows Vine Whip, I was thinking naming it something related to that.

Blossom: Whip? Whip. Lash. Whip-lash? (gasps) Whiplash! That's the perfect name for my Bellsprout.

Blossom's Bellsprout was jumping for joy at the new name.

Lillie: Looks like Bellsprout agrees!

Blossom: Then it's decided! Your name is Whiplash!

Whiplash the Bellsprout did a little dance it called "The Bellsprout Dance of Joy" for Blossom. Now, it was Bubbles's turn to choose a Pokémon.

Bubbles: I'll take... this one (picks up a pokéball from the center)

She opens her pokéball and out came a pinniped Pokémon with a thick hide covered in bluish white fur. It has a pale tan maw with a large red tongue and a pair of tusks on its lower jaw. It has circular eyes and a black nose that is capable of closing when it swims. There is a small horn on its forehead, which it uses in combination with its tusks to bore through ice floes. It has two flippers on its chest, and two more on the end of its tail. It was called Seel!

Seel: (claps its flippers) SEEL SEEL!

Bubbles: Wow! A cute little sea lion.

RotomDex: You're close! Seel, the Sea Lion Pokémon. A Water type. It has always been supposed that Seel live only in cold seas. Their having shown up in Alola is a mystery.

Seel scooted itself over to Bubbles and started to nuzzle her leg.

Seel: (affectionately) SEEL SEEL!

Bubbles: You sure are cute and friendly for a Seel. I think I'll call you "Glacier" because you fur's as white as ice.

Seel: (claps its flippers happily) SEEL SEEL SEEL!

Mallow: Looks like it approves the new name.

Bubbles: (as Glacier the Seel jumps into her arms) Welcome to the team, Glacier.

Buttercup: My turn! (takes the last pokéball from on the right side)

She opens the pokéball and out came a gray bipedal Pokémon with a dark purple nose and dark-gray oval shaped eyes. It has bulbous protrusions extending from the front and lower parts of its head. Pink, vein-like bulges are present on the back of its head. Similar pink bands adorn its shoulders and thighs. Its also carrying a squared log by its side. It's called Timburr!

Timburr: TIMBURR!

Buttercup: Whoa! Who's this cool but strange-looking Pokémon?

RotomDex: Allow me! Timburr, the Muscular Pokémon. A Fighting type. Timburr always carries a wooden beam. When it can easily lift its heavy burden, it is close to evolving.

As RotomDex explained about Timburr, it swung its wooden beam around like a baton to try and impress its new trainer.

Buttercup: Wow, you look pretty strong for such a little guy like you.

Timburr: (flexing its muscles) TIMBURR!

Buttercup: You know, for a Pokémon as strong as you, your nickname should be strong, too. (thinks really hard) I know, since your wooden beam almost looks like a hammer, I think I'll call you "Hammerhead".

Timburr: (spins its wooden beam around happily) TIMBURR TIMBURR!

Kiawe: I guess it likes the new name!

Buttercup: Hold up! I may have something cool for you in my pocket. (reached into her pocket and pulls out a pair of shades like the ones a motorcycle gang wears and put them over Timburr's eyes) (with a smile) So, whaddya think?

Timburr: (sounding cool) TIMBURR!

Buttercup: Welcome to the team, Hammerhead! (as she and Hammerhead the Timburr fist bumped each other)

RotomDex: Now that you girls have your own Pokémon, why don't you give them a test run with a Pokémon battle.

Blossom: Sure! After all, since our little incident this morning we might as well try by ourselves.

Suddenly, a strange propelled capsule came from out of nowhere and grabbed Pikachu enclosing it inside. Everyone ran out to see what's going on. Turns out it was Team Rocket.

Blossom: What's going on, here?!

And, cue the motto! (Now with Princess Morebucks)

Jessie: Prepare for trouble, what's going on is us.

James: And make it double, being us is a plus.

Jessie: The beauty so radiant the flowers and moon hide in shame. A single flower of evil in this fleeting world, Jessie.

James: The nobly heroic man of our times. The master of darkness fighting back against a tragic world, it's James.

Meowth: It's all for one and one for all. A glittering dark star that always shines bright. Dig it, while Meowth takes flight.

Morebucks: With grace and style, that's all we've got to do. And you goodie goodies better beware, for Princess Morebucks is in sight.

Jessie and James: Team Rocket, let's fight!

Meowth and Morebucks: That's right!

Wobbuffet: WOBBUFFET!

Ash: Team Rocket!

Blossom: And Morebucks?!

Mallow: You mean, that's the girl that was also affected by Chemical Z you were chasing after?

Buttercup: Yeah! (saying this line like a rock star) She's the worst!

Bubbles: Why are you with those guys, Morebucks?

Morebucks: Isn't it obvious?! I, the great and beautiful Princess Morebucks, have joined forces with these guys, so we can all get exactly what we want.

Little does Team Rocket know that Hammerhead the Timburr was planning a sneak attack on the propelled capsule in order to save Pikachu.

Morebucks: And you do know that when I want something, I get it. And if you refuse to give it to me, I take it by force.

That was when Hammerhead jumped up and bashed the propelled capsule with its wooden beam breaking the capsule in the process, and releasing Pikachu. A Wood Hammer attack.

RotomDex: That was Wood Hammer!

Buttercup: Great job, Hammerhead!

Jessie: (worried) (to her teammates) That must mean those girls have Pokémon, too.

Kukui: Looks like your first battle is going to be with Team Rocket.

Blossom: Right! Ready to go, Whiplash?!

Whiplash: (ready to fight) BELLSPROUT!

Bubbles: Let's do our best, Glacier!

Glacier: (ready to fight) SEEL!

Buttercup: Let's give these boneheads a taste of your hammer power, Hammerhead!

Hammerhead: TIMBURR TIMBURR!

Buttercup: (to Kiawe's Marowak) Uh, no offense, Marowak!

Marowak: (nods)

Jessie: Now, Mimikyu, front and center! (tosses Luxury Ball)

Mimikyu: (appearing) KI KI KI KIIIIII!

James: Mareanie, you too! (tosses Pokéball)

Out came a sea creature type of Pokémon with a purple, stalk-like body and head. It has blue eyes with yellow pupils and sclerae, and three pointed teeth. The body consists of two sections; the top section is slightly smaller and overlaps the lower. On top of its head is a starfish-like collection of ten tentacles. All of the tentacles reach the ground, except for the one directly in front, which is shorter and leaves its face exposed. The tentacles are light blue and covered in purple spines. On top of its head is a purple area with a collection of spikes with a larger, yellow spine in the center. It was called Mareanie.

Mareanie: (appearing) MAREANIE!

Morebucks: I've got one, too! (tosses pokéball) Come out, Amethyst!

Her pokéball opened and out came a primarily purple, feline Pokémon. Its head has tufted fur on its ears and cheeks. There are long, tapered violet markings above its green, eyes. It has a diminutive black nose on its creamy muzzle, and a small, oval, cream-colored marking above each eye. Its neck, shoulders, back, and hind paws are also cream-colored. The tip of its tail has a curved, vaguely scythe-like extension. It was called a Purrloin, but Morebucks calls it Amethyst because of its purple fur.

Amethyst the Purrloin: (appearing while standing in its hind legs looking sassy) PURRLOIN!

Blossom: Who's that Pokémon?

RotomDex: And that's my cue! Purrloin, the Devious Pokémon. A Dark type. Purrloin fools people into letting their guard down so it can steal their possessions. When angered, it uses its claws to fight back.

Buttercup: This is gonna be on heck of a battle.

Blossom: You said it, Buttercup!

Jessie: Well, you won't be so confident when we defeat you. Mimikyu, use Shadow Ball!

Mimikyu complied and fired a ball of ghostly energy at their target.

Buttercup: Hammerhead, batter up with Wood Hammer!

Hammerhead complied and used its wooden beam to knock back Shadow Ball and hit Mimikyu hard, but had little effect.

Bubbles: Glacier, use Surf, please!

Glacier complied and summoned a massive wave of water and got on top of it and ride the wave in style. The wave then crashed down onto the enemy Pokémon. It gave Amethyst the Purrloin and Mimikyu some damage, but it wasn't very effective on Mareanie.

James: Now, Mareanie, use Spike Cannon!

Mareanie complied and fired a barrage of needles from its tentacles.

Mareanie: (attacking) MAR-EA-NIIIIIIIIIIIE!

Buttercup: Hammerhead, deflect it!

Hammerhead complied and protect Whiplash and Glacier by spinning its wooden beam to deflect the Spike Cannon.

Buttercup: Now, use Wood Hammer on Mareanie!

Hammerhead complied, dashed towards Mareanie, and swung its wooden beam at it, causing major damage to Mareanie, being a Water type and Wood Hammer being a Grass type move, and it was knocked out.

Mareanie: (dazed) MAREANIE!

James: Mareanie, no!

Morebucks: Alright, that tears it! Amethyst, use Night Slash!

Amethyst the Purrloin complied and lashes out its claws that had a purple tint to them and made its way toward the girls' Pokémon.

Blossom: Whiplash, stop it in its tracks with Vine Whip!

Whiplash complied and two long, slender vibes shot out from under its leaves and wrapped Amethyst the Purrloin in its tracks.

Blossom: Now, give it a good spin and throw it at that land excuse for so called Pikachu fanatic.

Whiplash complied and gave Amethyst the Purrloin a good spin then released its vine's grip on the Devious Pokémon and it collided with Mimikyu.

Bubbles: Now, Glacier, finish this up with Blizzard!

Glacier complied and blew a howling snowstorm at Team Rocket and Morebucks, causing them to become freecicles.

Meowth: (frozen) I need gloves!

Buttercup: Let's wrap this up by hitting'em out of the park!

Just then, out of nowhere, Stufful came in front of Team Rocket.

Sophocles: Hold on?! If Stufful's here...

Lillie: Then, that means!

Bewear: (appearing) BEWEAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Then, as if on cue, Bewear leaped down behind frozen Team Rocket and Morebucks and grabbed them with Stufful climbing on top of its head.

Ash: (amazed and confused)

Buttercup: (confused expression) Seriously!

Then, Bewear took its leave with Team Rocket in its and ran off.

Jessie/James/Meowth/Morebucks: (frozen) We're off with a new blast!

Wobbuffet: (frozen) WOBBUFFET!

And sure enough, they were long gone, again.

Blossom: I'll never get used to that.

Bubbles: Uh, does this mean we win by default?

Buttercup: I guess so!

The girls congratulated their new Pokémon on their battle. The Pokémon were of course proud for winning the battle. Then, everyone went back inside the Pokémon School to finish their lessons. By the end of the day, it was dark and everyone was asleep. Well, except for one, of course. Blossom couldn't sleep, so she decided to onto the beach and look up at the night sky. Pikachu sensed it and woke up Ash, who went out to see if Blossom was okay. There, he saw Blossom sitting on the beach staring out into the ocean when Ash came up behind her.

Ash: (smiling) Beautiful night, isn't it?

Blossom turned and saw Ash behind her.

Blossom: Oh, hi, Ash! Yeah it's nice, I guess.

Ash: (sitting down next to Blossom still smiling) So what's gotcha down?

Blossom decided to tell Ash the truth.

Blossom: (looks out into the ocean) Ash, did you ever have feelings for someone?

Ash did remember the girls he used to travel with on his adventures, especially one who taught her about feelings of love, his childhood friend, Serena.

Ash: (looks out into the ocean) Can't say that I had until one special friend taught me the meaning of love. Why do you ask?

Blossom: Well, I know we just met and all, but, I kind of had a crush on you since we first met.

Ash was surprised at Blossom. Was she trying to confess her feelings towards him?

Ash: (blushing a little) Why's that?

Blossom: (looks at Ash with a small blush) You've been so kind to me and my friends since we got here and you've also shown that you're brave, confident, and you care about everyone. Which makes me want to tell you, I love you, Ash Ketchum. But, I couldn't tell you because I didn't know what you would say or if you felt the same way. If you could ever...

She was interrupted by Ash planting a firm yet gentle kiss on her lips Blossom was taken aback at first, but she eventually returned the kiss with passion to equal his. When he finally broke away, she looked at him with astonishment.

Ash: If it's all the same, Blossom, I felt the same, when you hugged me after the battle with Team Skull. You were kind and beautiful and willing to fight with me by my side. And for that, my answer is, I love you too, Blossom.

Then, he and Blossom kissed again, this time she was ready for it. Then, Ash picked up Blossom, bridal style, and brought her back inside and they went to bed. As Ash was about to fall asleep, he felt something pressing up against him. He turned to see Blossom had crawled next to him on the futon he was sleeping on, wrapping her arms around him and had begun to sleep beside him. He accepted it and turned to face her, cradling her in his arms too. Let's just say that it was the best good night's sleep they ever had.

Well, isn't this a sight for sore eyes! Ash and Blossom, boyfriend and girlfriend. This is quite a showstopper. What kind of adventures will this cute couple have in the possible future? Find out soon! As the journey continues!

To be continued… 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- From Beyond the Stars! Spinel and the Super Weapon

Meanwhile, up in space, a strange spacecraft was slowly making its way towards Earth. Inside it was a female that had a gemstone in the shape of an upside down heart in the captains seat. Her name was Spinel. And amongst her, was her hearty crew of Pokémon that resembles an upside-down squid. Several purple tentacles with bright blue undersides sprout from the top of its head. It has yellow eyes with black sclerae, a dark pink beak-like mouth, and lighter purple eyelids. Its main body is dark purple and has six circular yellow lights on the front and back. There is also a yellow stripe nearly encircling its upper body. Covering its main body is a transparent mantle with two white fins on the bottom that function as legs. On each side of the mantle is a long tentacle with dark pink at the top and white, scythe-like fins at the ends. They were called Malamar, but these Malamar were the evil psychopathic Malamar Ash had faced during his Kalos Region adventures. And, thanks to Spinel, they now have the ability to speak.

Spinel: Bossman Malamar, status report!

Boss Malamar: We will be approaching Earth very soon, Captain Spinel. I take it you really want to be able to destroy it badly.

Spinel: Indeed, Malamar! Thanks to you and your comrades' help with building the ultimate super weapon, I will finally be rid of that nowhere planet once and for all.

Lieutenant Malamar: Captain Spinel, permission to speak freely?

Spinel: Permission granted!

Lieutenant Malamar: I'm curious to know, what is the super weapon you had us build.

Spinel: (chuckles) Well, my curious Overturning Pokémon, this weapon is the kind of weapon that will shoot off a missile into space and straight towards the sun. And when it hits, it will generate a solar flare that will hurl towards Earth, destroying all the known regions in the process leaving everyone in ruins, while we, the illustrious Spinel and her band Malamar pirates, will make our own little island resort for all of Gem Kind and no one will stop us. (evil laugh)

Lieutenant Malamar: Very clever, my captain!

Spinel: Why, thank you! Now, set a course for Earth. We've got business to attend to. (cackles menacingly as her crew sets the ship's course for Earth) Watch out, Earth! Because Spinel is coming for you!

Pretty evil, huh? I decided to take the stretchy Spinel and the evil Malamar clan from the XY/XYZ series and had them join forces to destroy the entire Earth with the same kind of weapon used in Justice League Doom.

I don't own Pokémon or Powerpuff Girls Z!

Until next time!


	9. Chapter 8

This chapter is all about Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup's first Pokémon catch and Blossom's present to Ash. What kind of present will it be, you might ask? Well, let's find out!

I don't own Pokémon or Powerpuff Girls Z!

Chapter 9: Find A Gift for Ash! Pikarai, Pikarang, Pikabelle and Pikamo Appear!

It has been almost a week since the Powerpuff Girls Z arrived in Ash's world and the girls decided to give Ash an anniversary present for his courage and kindness.

Blossom: It'll be perfect for Ash since he was the one who suggested that we stay with him while we're in his world.

Bubbles: I agree!

Buttercup: So, Blossom, what are you going to get Ash for his anniversary gift?

Blossom: I honestly don't know what to give him. I don't even know what he would want.

Bubbles: Well, I did here Ash say that he would want a rare and unusual Pokémon. Maybe you can catch a rare and unusual Pokémon for him.

Buttercup: Yeah, one that's not even discovered yet!

Blossom: (nods) Yeah!

RotomDex: (floats in front of the girls) Did I hear you say you three were going to look for a rare and unusual Pokémon?

Bubbles: Uh huh! It's going to be a present for Ash for his anniversary party.

RotomDex: (excited emoji on its screen) In that case, I'll come too. I will need to gather as much data as possible.

Buttercup: No need for that! (reached into her pocket and pulls out her mobile phone) I downloaded a new app to my phone that can be able to identify any kind of Pokémon that's not even in the Pokédex.

RotomDex: Could I be able to download it to my database?

Buttercup: Knock yourself out, RD! (recently she gave RotomDex that nickname to save time with saying his full name)

RotomDex placed its lightning bolt shaped arm onto Buttercup's phone screen and began copying the data.

RD: Copying data! Copying data! (finishing copy) (showing pleased emoji on screen) Copy complete! Now, all I have to do is scan the unknown Pokémon with my screen and I'll be able to identify the Pokémon.

Buttercup: Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go find us some rare and unusual Pokémon.

Blossom/Bubbles/RD: Yeah!

Later, in the forest, RD and the girls were having trouble finding any rare and unusual Pokémon. Blossom almost felt like giving up!

Blossom: (sighs) It's hopeless, we'll never be able to find any rare and unusual Pokémon out here at this rate.

Bubbles: Don't give up, Blossom! We'll be able to find one sooner or later.

Buttercup: Yeah, and a Powerpuff Girl never gives up. We get back up and keep trying.

RD: As Ash says (in Ash's voice) "Don't give up til the very end!"

Blossom: Thanks, you guys! You're the best!

Just then, the bushes beside them started rustling. RD and the girls noticed and looked in that direction. Then, out came four unusual Pokémon that almost have a resemblance to Pikachu, but were different colors.

Bubbles: Hey, we found some!

Buttercup: Heh! More like those guys found US! (looks at RD) Time to shine, RD!

RD: (saluting) You got it, Buttercup! (goes over to first Pika-Resemblance that was yellow, black, and red-orange) Scanning! (scans the Pokémon) Scan complete! Pikarai, the Lightning Bolt Pokémon. An Electric type. Pikarai is said to be the ancestor of the Pikachu family. Legend has it that over 100 million years ago, three great lightning bolts clashed and merged to give birth to Pikarai. (goes over to the next Pika-Resemblance that was a golden color and had a tail in the shape of a boomerang) Scanning! (scans the Pokémon) Scan complete! Pikarang, the Boomerang Pokémon. A Steel type. Pikarang's shiny skin reflects light during battle to distract and confuse its opponent. Its boomerang tail is detachable and be used as a powerful weapon. (goes over to the third Pika-Resemblance that was pink with heart shaped ears and ribbonlike fur) Scanning! (scans the Pokémon) Scan complete! Pikabelle, the Soothing Pokémon. A Fairy type. Pikabelle's beautiful singing can pacify even the fiercest Pokémon. It's ribbonlike fur soothes its opponent and avoid any needless strife. (goes over to the last Pika-Resemblance that looked like a sumo wrestler with three tails) Scanning! (scans the Pokémon) Scan complete! Pikamo, the Wrestling Pokémon. A Fighting type. Despite its small size, Pikamo is as heavy as a full grown Snorlax. During battle, Pikamo uses its three powerful tails to grapple and seize its opponent.

Buttercup: Well, the wrestling Pikachu, the princess Pikachu, and the boomerang Pikachu could be best for us three, but the ancestral Pikachu sounds like a perfect fit for Ash.

Blossom: I agree!

Bubbles: Let's catch'em!

Suddenly, before the girls could pull out their pokéballs, a plasma net came out of nowhere and snagged the four Pikachu remakes. As it turns out, it was Team Rocket and Morebucks again.

Buttercup: Not you clowns, again!

Bubbles: Don't you guys ever learn?!

Meowth: Nope! And we don't plan to either!

Morebucks: So now, we'll be taking our leave, with our new Pika-based prizes.

Little do they know that due to Pikamo's weight, it broke the plasma net freeing the other Pikachu remakes in the process. The Pikachu remakes then made their way over to the girls and offered to help fight.

Blossom: Alright, Pikarang, attack with your boomerang tail.

Pikarang complied and threw its detachable tail at Team Rocket and Morebucks, hitting them in the face, twice.

Bubbles: Pikabelle, lash out at them with your ribbons!

Pikabelle complied and used the ribbons on its for as ship's and gave Team Rocket a good lashing.

Buttercup: Pikamo, give'em your most heaviest slam yet.

Pikamo complied and jumped into the air and a silvery aura surrounds it as it used its Heavy Slam attack on Team Rocket.

Jessie/James/Meowth/Morebucks: (dazed) That smarts!

Blossom: Now, Pikarai, finish them off with a Thunderbolt!

Pikarai complied and it unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt attack on Team Rocket and Morebucks causing an explosion in the process and sending them flying sky high.

Jessie/James/Meowth/Morebucks: (as they fly away) We're blasting off again!

The last the girls saw of Team Rocket was a twinkle in the sky.

Both the female humans and the Pikachu remakes were so grateful for each other's help that they allowed the girls to catch each and every one of them. Then, with tap of four pokéballs, a few shakes and four pings, they caught their new friends and an anniversary present for Ash. Later, back at Kukui's house Blossom gave Ash his anniversary present.

Blossom: Ash... (handing Ash the pokéball containing Pikarai and he takes it) this is for you. I wanted to give it to you for all your kindness you've shown to me and my friends since we came to your world. It contains a rare and unusual Pokémon, the kind of stuff that you like. The Pokémon is called Pikarai, aka Pikachu's ancestor.

Ash: (stares at the Pokémon for awhile, then he embraced Blossom in a firm hug) Thank you! It's the best present I've ever gotten. But, to be honest, you and me being a couple is the best present of all. I love you, Blossom!

Blossom: (returning the hug) I love you, too, Ash Ketchum!

Well, with new friends for the Powerpuff Girls and a happy couple, our heroes make the most of today's special day. What other kinds of adventures and danger will lie ahead. You'll find out! As the journey continues!

To be continued...

Next episode of Powerpuff Girls Z Sun and Moon:  
The evil gem girl from space, Spinel, and her hearty Malamar pirates gang appears ready to destroy the entire Earth. Will out heroes stop this threat, or will they all perish?


	10. Chapter 9

This is it! The moment you've all been waiting for! It's time for the greatest challenge in fanfiction history! It's got action, adventure, and even a song from Steven Universe the Movie.

Now, on with the story!

I don't own Pokémon or Powerpuff Girls Z!

Chapter 9: The Threat Arrives! UGD's and PPGZ's Greatest Challenge Yet!

At Aether Foundation, Lusamine, Lillie's mother and the president of the Aether Foundation, was doing paperwork in her office, when Wicke, the Assistant Branch Chief of the Aether Foundation, rushed in with terrible news.

Wicke: Lusamine, we've got trouble!

Lusamine: What's wrong?!

Wicke: Do you remember the great evil that's coming from beyond the stars like Ash said it would?

Lusamine: Yes, why?

Wicke: Well, the sensors just picked up that an unknown spacecraft carrying some kind of missile is about to enter Earth's atmosphere. (shows Lusamine on her IPad)

Lusamine: Call Professors Burnett and Kukui, and have the Ultra Guardians and the Powerpuff Girls Z at their base at once.

Wicke: Yes, ma'am! (leaves office)

Meanwhile, at the Pokémon School, everyone was getting ready for another school day, when Komala, the Drowsing Pokémon that looks like a Koala bear, rang the school's bell that looks like a Bronzong in an alarming rate.

Blossom: Uh, why's Komala ringing the bell like that?

Kiawe: That's the Ultra Guardians alarm! We're needed at the base!

After a quick change of clothes for Ash and his Alola friends, they were in their Ultra Guardians uniform. As for the girls, they transformed into their Powerpuff Girls Z outfits.

In the base, Clefable, the Fairy Pokémon, greeted them and pointed at the holographic screen to reveal Lusamine, Wicke, and Professor Burnett.

Lusamine: I'm glad you were able to get here so quickly. Especially the Powerpuff Girls.

Blossom/Bubbles/Buttercup: Powerpuff Girls Z reporting for duty, Ms. Lusamine!

Lusamine: My, aren't you girls lively!

Wicke: Enough of that! We've got big trouble!

Lillie: What's wrong, mother?

Lusamine: Well, let's just say that it will probably be an alien invasion.

Burnett: Take a look at this! (changed screen to reveal the strange spacecraft carrying a large missile making its way towards Earth)

Kiawe: Is that...?

Lusamine: Yes! It's an alien spacecraft! And its making its way towards Earth and its about to enter Earth's atmosphere.

Just then, Wicke's IPad's alarm sounded.

Wicke: Hold on! I'm getting an incoming transmission message from the alien spacecraft. I'll place it on share screen for all of us to see.

The screen at the base then changes to reveal a shadowy figure. And its looking menacingly scary!

Shadowy Figure: Attention, citizens of the planet Earth. I am searching for the Legendary Chosen One, and I don't care how long it takes to find him. I will tear this planet apart piece by piece until I find him. So, Legendary Chosen One, bring yourself to the nearest beachy area, that will be where I'll be landing. Come alone, or bring an army if you wish, I don't care. Best do it, or it's bye-bye, Earth and all its civilians. (laughs eviliy) Oh, and Lil Jess, if you're out there, let's make this some good ol' fashioned revenge. (message ends)

Mallow: Wait, Legendary Chosen One?

Kiawe: What did she mean by that?

Ash: (nervous) I'm sure it's probably nothing!

Lusamine: Well, in any case, you all better get to the ship's coordinates, ASAP! I've already sent Gladion there to that location, meet him there and defeat this evildoer from beyond the stars.

Blossom: Don't worry, Miss Lusamine! You can count on us!

Lusamine: Great! Now, Ultra Guardians and Powerpuff Girls Z, off you go!

Ultra Guardians/Powerpuff Girls Z: Ult-Roger, Lusamine! (doing Ultra Guardians salute)

The Powerpuff Girls Z took be the skies, while the Ultra Guardians hitched a ride on their designated ride Pokémon and took to the skies to the coordinates of the spacecraft. Meanwhile, at Bewear's den, in their Alola base, Team Rocket and Morebucks, who also saw the message, were concerned.

Morebucks: Now, that won't do at all! This world may be nice and all, but destroying it is just taking it too far.

James: I agree, but what can we do?

Meowth: (rushing in to the base) You guys! I just saw the twoips fly by on their ride Pokémon and it appears they're heading to the spacecraft's coordinates.

Morebucks: Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go! (rushes out of the base)

Jessie: She's right! This world is only made for Team Rocket to conquer. (rushes out of the base with James and Meowth right behind)

Meanwhile, at the area of the ship's coordinates, Gladion and his Pokémon, Umbreon, a Midnight Lycanroc, and Silvally, were was for the Ultra Guardians and the Powerpuff Girls Z to arrive. And she enough, they did. They landed and made their way over to Gladion.

Gladion: Glad you could join the party!

Ash: I see the ship's not here yet.

Gladion: No, not yet!I

Mallow: So, what's out plan of action?

Gladion: We let the extraterrestrial visitor introduce itself and tell us his/her plans. Then, we attack!

Ultra Guardians/Powerpuff Girls Z: Right!

Team Rocket and Morebucks: (appearing out of nowhere) Okay!

Ash: Team Rocket?! What're you doing here?!

Jessie: Isn't it obvious?!

James: We're here to help you guys.

Meowth: Of course, we had our differences in the past. But, now it's time we call a truce and work together.

Bubbles: (to her friends) Do ya think we should?

Blossom: We will need all the help we can get.

Buttercup: Ugh, fine! But one attempt to steal Pikachu or any other Pokémon. You're toast! (cracking knuckes)

Team Rocket and Morebucks: You have our word!

Mallow: Although, I can't help but wonder why that mysterious figure called Ash the Legendary Chosen One!

Kiawe: Yeah, Ash! Care to explain?!

Ash, knowing he can't lie to his friends, decided to tell them the truth.

Ash: It was a long time ago, when I was on one of my journeys, some evil villain took the three legendary bird Pokémon of Kanto and everything was in chaos. And there was supposed to be a great Chosen One to stop this threat. And, apparently, the Chosen One was me! With the help of Lugia, I managed to bring back peace the world and I was pretty much famous for doing so.

Mallow: Wow!

Lillie: That's a great story, Ash!

Lana: (with stars in her eyes) Incredible!

Suddenly, there was a vibrating on the ground.

Gladion: They're here!

And he was right! The ship came down from the clouds with the large missile underneath and it landed down towards the ground. The hatch of the ship opened and out came a pinkish female with a heart-shaped gemstone in her chest that was upside down. She leaped down into the missile and let out an evil glare. It was Spinel!

Spinel: Heh heh! Well well well well well! Let me get a look at the menagerie! (puts her hand to her eye and it extends like a telescope) This must be the Legendary Chosen One everyone talks about. Ah, and my old pal Lil Jess! (annoyed) Looks like you found someone else to be with. (puts on a fake smile while annoyed) Isn't that just swell!

Jessie: It can't be?!

Spinel: (laughing) Oh, but it can be, and it is! (flips her hair) I've got a new style (slams her hand on the missile) and a few new toys that're gonna put an end to your peaceful little lives once and for all!

Ash: (goes closer to missile) Whoa now, this has gotta be a misunderstanding! In case you haven't heard, I save the world from...

Spinel: (interrupting) (annoyed) Yeah yeah yeah, I've heard! I've had your little news broadcast on my ship, on loop! (extends her foot and kicks Ash hard and that set off everyone) I just love that part, where the Chosen One spends the rest of his days with my old pal following him around on this nowhere planet, with a bunch of nobodies. (springs by use of her arms from the missile down to the ground)

(Song: Other Friends)

🎵 That's right, I heard the story over and over again 🎵

🎵 Gee, it's swell to finally meet their OTHER FRIENDS 🎵

🎵 That's right, I heard the story, don't really like how it ends 🎵

🎵 Gee, it's swell to finally meet their OTHER FRIENDS 🎵

🎵 What did they say about me? What did they say? 🎵

🎵 What did you do without me? What did you do? 🎵

🎵 Did you play games without me? What did you play? 🎵

🎵 Did you think all this time that I wouldn't find out about YOU?! 🎵

🎵 OH! That's right, I heard the story over and over again 🎵

🎵 Gee, it's swell to finally meet their OOOOTHER FRIENDS 🎵

After getting pushed around, kicked, flicked, and pulled hair to the face, everyone were becoming exhausted as Spinel landed on top of a cliffside.

Ash: (groans)

Sophocles: Oye, that smarts!

Kiawe: She's running circles around us!

Meowth: Hey, I'm rusty! Give me a break! It has been a while since we last faced someone wanting to destroy the Earth.

Jessie: (with a look of concern) It really is her! But, she can't be serious, can she?

James: You know her, Jess?!

Mallow: Don't leave us hanging, could you tell us who she is.

That got Spinel even more annoyed as she continued the song.

🎵 Who am I? Who am I?! What are you even saying? 🎵

🎵 I'm the loser of the game you didn't know you were playing 🎵

(pulls out a Dark Ball from her gem, enlarged it, and tossed it)

🎵 Let's play another game, this time I get to win! 🎵

(out came a large, bipedal, dinosaurian Pokémon with a green, armor-like hide covering its body. It has two pairs of pointed teeth: one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. Several spikes of varying size protrude from the back of its head, neck, and shoulders. Both sides of its chest, the center of its back, and its knees have two triangular holes. There is a gray, diamond-shaped patch of scales covering its belly, and a smaller one on its back. It has three claws on its feet and hands. A ring of spikes surrounds the tip of its tail. A Tyranitar, but this one has an evil aura)

🎵 Lives in the line, winner takes all! Ready or not, let's begin! 🎵

🎵 OH! That's right, I heard the story over and over again 🎵

🎵 Gee, it's swell to finally beat their OTHER FRIENDS 🎵

(evil Tyranitar fires Hyper Beam after Hyper Beam at the heroes' Pokémon giving them all major damage)

🎵 OH! That's right, I heard the story, don't really like how it ends 🎵

🎵 Gee, it's swell to finally beat their OOOOTHER...🎵

🎵 OOOOTHER... OOOOTHER FRIENDS! 🎵

(then all the Pokémon, even the trainers, the Powerpuff Girls Z and Morebucks were on the ground, weak and everything, all except Ash)

Spinel: (laughs) Looks like I win! Now, if you'll all excuse me, I got a world to destroy.

Kiawe: (weakly) No!

Lillie: (weakly) What'll we do?

Then, everyone hears Ash's voice.

Ash: That's enough, Spinel!

Spinel turned to see Ash still standing

Spinel: Heh! You don't know when to surrender, do you? Figured as much! But, just you wait! Once I activate this missile, everything on this planet will cease to exist and I, along with my hearty crew, will make our own little vacation spot for the other ones of my kind.

Ash: What do you mean by your hearty crew?

Boss Malamar: That would be us!

After everyone got up, they looked up to see the evil, psychopathic Malamar and its friends with it.

Blossom: Who's that Pokémon?

Meowth: Malamar!

Bubbles: Malamar?

RD: And that's my cue! Malamar, the Overturning Pokémon, A Dark and Psychic type. Possessing the strongest hypnotic powers of any Pokémon, Malamar can compel others to do anything it wants them to do.

James: These kind of Malamar are the evil, psychopathic kind of Malamar that were bent on destroying the world back in the Kalos Region. But it seems now they're given the ability to speak.

Malamar: That's right! And thanks to our great and powerful Captain Spinel, our new lives will be happy and we will make millions with our new Gems Resort for Homeworld Gems.

Spinel: Couldn't have said it better myself, Malamar. Now, you, your friends, and Tyranitar, GET RID OF HIM!

The Malamar then jumped down and they all used their tentacles to wrap Ash up, while Evil Tyranitar got ready to fire another Hyper Beam at Ash. That was when Ash started to glow with a blue aura surrounding him.

Ash: (shouting) GET YOUR SLIMY TENTACLES OFF OF ME!

Then a burst of aura energy made the Malamar release Ash from their grip.

Spinel/Boss Malamar: What is this?!

Then, Ash yelled out:

Ash: AURA CONTROL!

Time seemed to slow down in the process as Ash used that. That made his moves swifter as he punched and kicked all the Malamar, including the boss, and Evil Tyranitar. Then, he made an aura blade and sliced through the missile and Spinel causing her to "POOF" and the missile to explode. Then, time returned to normal as Ash picked up Spinel's gem and went over towards the Malamar clan. Boss Malamar started to regain consciousness, only to have Ash's foot step on its lower half.

Ash: (dropping the gem onto Malamar's head) (sternly) Get off my planet, and never come back!

Boss Malamar: (terrified) You heard him, men! Retreat! Retreat!

Then, he and all the other Malamar got back on board the spacecraft and blasted out sight.

Ash: Looks like another day saved thanks to the Ultra Guardians and Powerpuff Girls Z. (thinking) But, how was I able to use aura anyway? Could it be the aura from Sir Aaron's Lucario?

After Team Rocket and Morebucks left, his friends and the girls got up and were amazed at what Ash just did.

Mallow: Ash Ketchum!

Ash turned his head to see his friends were looking sternly at him.

Lillie: You've got some major explaining to do!

Ash: I wish I could, but all that action made me hungry. So, can we talk at dinner!

After cleaning the beach of all the debris from the missile, everyone went to Mallow's Family Restaurant for dinner. And Ash explained to his friends about aura and how he was able to use it in the first place. The gang was amazed at the things he heard.

Well, this is quite the shocker, Ash can control aura. What other talents does he have and how will this change his life with countless adventures. Find out next time! As the journey continues!

To be continued…

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This one's my most accomplished one yet! If you're wondering about the lines for the song I used for the story, check it out on YouTube. Just search "other friends" and you'll have it. See you all next week!


	11. Chapter 10

Well, ladies and gentlemen, it took me a while to come up with a new chapter, but I finally got it all figured out. In this chapter, you get to see Ash master his aura and Ash and Blossom go on their first date.

*I DON'T OWN POKÉMON OR POWERPUFF GIRLS Z*

And now, on with the story!

Chapter 10: Ash's Aura Training! Ash and Blossom's First Date Part 1!

The next morning, at the Pokémon School, it was their last day, and it's vacation time for our heroes. But, it would seem that Blossom and Ash had something to share with their friends.

Kiawe: So, what's the big news, Ash?

Mallow: Come on, out with it! I really wanna know!

Ash and Blossom looked at each other with blushes on their faces, then back at their friends.

Blossom: Why tell, when we can show!

Everyone was confused at first, but then Ash and Blossom kissed each other passionately in the lips leaving everyone with their mouths hanging open in shock. Though, Bubbles and Buttercup were actually impressed. After Ash and Blossom's kiss, Sophocles was the first to speak up.

Sophocles: Hold on! Does that mean you and Blossom are...

Everyone: DATING?!

Ash: Yep, that's right!

Buttercup: I knew everything would work out. Way to go, Bloss!

Blossom: Thanks!

Lana: Ash, you have earned my respect!

Kiawe: So, what are you two going to do during vacation?

Blossom: Well, I'm going to be helping Ash with his aura training.

Ash: (nods) Then, afterwards, I'm taking Blossom out on a date.

Mallow/Lana/Lillie/Bubbles/Buttercup: Awwwww! How romantic!

Then, everyone else shared their plans for their vacation. Mallow was going to upgrade her family's restaurant so both people and Pokémon can come and eat. Lana was going on a ocean research trip with her dad to find the Mythical Pokémon, Manaphy. Lillie was going to try and awaken Magearna. Sophocles was going to the space center in the Hoenn Region to be an astronaut. And Kiawe is planning to be the next Island Kahuna. Bubbles and Buttercup were offered a job at Aether Foundation by Lusamine and they accepted it.

Mallow: I hope your future together works out well for you both.

Ash and Blossom: Thanks, Mallow!

Then, the final bell to end the school day rang and everyone went their separate ways. As for Ash and Blossom, they went down to the beach with their Pokémon and RotomDex to help Ash with his aura training. After a few hours of training, Ash had successfully mastered all the different used of aura such as the Aura Control, the Aura Sphere, using aura to read people's minds, the Aura Blade, and the Aura Shield. Then, the dimensional couple went off on their first date ever. First, they went down to the Hau'oli City Pancake Parlor where they serve the best pancakes.

Blossom: Wow, this place looks so amazing. (sniffs the air) Mmm! And that fragrant aroma smells heavenly.

Then, an Alolan Raichu came out with two plates of pancakes for Ash and Blossom and placed them on their table.

Alolan Raichu: (serving) RAI RAI!

Blossom: Wow! I'm guessing that's Pikachu's evolved form, right?

Ash: Yep! That's a Raichu!

Blossom: (takes a closer look) But, this one looks different from the one you fought in your Kanto adventures.

RD: Allow me! Raichu, Alola Form. The Mouse Pokémon. An Electric and Psychic type. Raichu manipulates electricity with its mind, and its psychic powers allow it to use its tail as transportation.

Blossom: Wow! So, it's a Psychic type!

RD: That's right! (shows an image of a Kanto Raichu) And this is the Raichu Ash is familiar with. This one's an Electric type. This Raichu's tail functions as a ground and releases electricity into the surface, which keeps it from shocking itself.

Then, Ash's friend, Nina came out to see what was keeping her Raichu, and she saw Ash and Blossom sitting down at the table.

Nina: Ash, it's been awhile!

Ash: Hey, Nina, good to see you, too!

Blossom: (confused) Do you two know each other?

Ash: Oh, right! This is my friend, Nina. We faced each other, along with many other competitors in the MeleMele Island's Pancake Race. Nina, this is my girlfriend, Blossom.

Nina: Nice to meet you! Any friend of Ash's is a friend of mine. We hope you enjoy your pancakes

Nina's Raichu: (greeting) RAI RAI!

Nina's Husband: And while you're at it, try some of Raichu's Electrifying Float. (places down two ice cream floats down on their table)

Nina: (blushing) Awww! Thank you, darling!

Blossom: I'm guessing they're newly weds, right?

Ash: You got that right!

Nina: By the way, this meal's on the house just for you two lovebirds.

Ash and Blossom: Thanks, Nina! You're the best!

After having their pancakes, Ash and Blossom were out walking together, hand in hand. Then, something caught Blossom's eye. She looked out and saw some Pokémon that looked like sharks crossed with torpedoes with seats attached to them and people were riding them.

Blossom: Hey, Ash, what are those out there?

Ash: They're Sharpedo!

Blossom: Sharpedo?

RD: And that's my cue! Sharpedo, the Brutal Pokémon. A Water and Dark type. Sharpedo can shoot out a jet of water, allowing it to swim at 80 miles per hour. Due to their sharp fangs, they're highly feared and known as the Gangs of the Sea.

Blossom: Yeesh! Talk about scary! But, these ones don't seem to be attacking those people.

Ash: That's because they're one of the ride Pokémon here in the Alola Region. They're like a jet ski that break rocks that're in the way.

Blossom: Wow!

Then, Ash had an idea!

Ash: You wanna go ride on one with me?

Blossom: Sure! I'm down if you are.

Ash: Cool! We can ride Sharpedo all the way to that island over there. (points to an island across the sea from where they're at)

Blossom: Okay!

Now, Ash has been to that island before, twice actually. That island was called Treasure Island and it was only inhabited by Pokémon, including some of Ash's Pokémon friends. Ash and Blossom made they're way to the dock and asked for a Sharpedo for them to ride on. Once they got changed into they're swimsuits, they put on their life vests and hopped on Sharpedo.

Ash: Alright! Let's go, Sharpedo!

Sharpedo: (complying) SHARPEDO!

Sharpedo then shot off like a rocket through the water. Blossom held on to Ash so she wouldn't fall off. They made their way down towards Treasure Island. Then, Ash wanted to show Blossom underwater. So, he told Sharpedo to go underwater and Blossom saw all kinds of water Pokémon down in the briney blue. Then, they made their way above water and continued their way to Treasure Island. When they arrived, it was getting dark. So, Ash and Blossom decided to set up camp and explore first thing tomorrow morning, after breakfast that is. As they were getting ready for bed, they decided to talk a little before going to sleep.

Ash: Are you happy with our date so far, Blossom?

Blossom: (nods) I sure am. And I'm also happy that we're going to be sleeping out under the stars together, just the two of us.

The two laughed and blushed at each other. Then, Blossom decided it was time to want to make a move on Ash.

Blossom: (blushing) Ash, I've been thinking about it a lot lately and I'm ready to do IT with you. You know, make love and all that. I won't force you if you don't want to

Ash blushes at this and decided to do "the thing" with her, seeing as how if she was willing to do it, then he was to. Good thing she had a box of condoms with her for times like this moment with Ash.

What happened then, I'll let you imagine it because if younger kids happen to get a glimpse of this chapter, they'll be asking questions for days. But, other than that, that's how Ash lost his virginity to the female hero from another dimension, Blossom. What other adventures will they have on their date? You'll find out! As the journey continues!

To be continued… 


	12. Chapter 11

In this chapter, Ash and Blossom's date continues! Just what will they see on Treasure Island? You'll find out!

*I DON'T OWN POKÉMON OR POWERPUFF GIRLS Z*

And now, on with the story!

Chapter 11: Ash and Blossom's First Date Part 2

The next morning, Ash and Blossom woke up to the sound of wild Pikipek chirping happily. They decided to have some breakfast. Ash had some pancakes leftover from yesterday and they feasted on their fluffy pancakes, while being romantic with each other.

Blossom: Here, Ash! (brings her fork full of cut up pancake to his face) Say "ahh"!

Ash: (opens mouth) Ahh! (closes after Blossom stuck her fork in his mouth)

Blossom: (giggles) Oh, Ash! You're cute when you eat, you know.

Ash: Thanks, Blossom! But, I'm not as cute as you, my stunning Powerpuff Angel.

Blossom: (blushing) That's why I love you, Ash Ketchum!

Ash: And I love you too, Blossom!

After breakfast, they went and explored Treasure Island for a while when they came to a field filled with flowers and lots of wild Pokémon like Cutiefly, Ribombee, Butterfree, and Confey. Some of the Cutiefly and Ribombee came over to Blossom and nuzzled her affectionately. Ribombee even made a Pollen Puff for her to try and she loved it of course. Then, two Comfey floated over and gave Ash and Blossom their flower leis and they felt relaxed. Then, a Butterfree flew over to Blossom and landed on her shoulder and nuzzled her affectionately. Then, Blossom noticed Ash was looking around for something.

Blossom: Ash, what're you looking for?

Ash: Well, last time I was here, I made some new friends…(stars in Ash and Pikachu's eye with surprise) There they are!

Pikachu: PIKA!

Blossom: Who?

Then, as if on cue, a group of Alolan Exeggutor were marching through the field while swaying their long bodies from side to side.

Blossom: Whoa! It's Exeggutor!

Ash: (calling) Hey! Good to see you!

Pikachu: (calling) PIKA PIKA!

The Alolan Exeggutor acknowledged and greeted Ash and Pikachu happily. Ash takes Blossom by her hand and runs over to his Pokémon friends.

Ash: Guys, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Blossom. Blossom, these are my Alolan Exeggutor friends.

Blossom: (bowing) Nice to meet you!

Alolan Exeggutor (5): (greeting) EXEGG!

Then, one of the Alolan Exeggutor lowered its head and offered Ash and Blossom a ride to their favorite spot on Treasure Island. Ash obliged and hopped on. Though, Blossom was a bit hesitant. She never ride on an Alolan Exeggutor's head

Ash: (reaching down for Blossom's hand) Don't worry! I won't let you fall, promise.

Blossom then reached his hand and Ash pulled Blossom up into the Alolan Exeggutor's head. Then they set off!

Alolan Exeggutor: EXEGG!

Ash: (mimicking) EXEGG!

Pikachu: (happy) PIKACHU!

Blossom: (giving it a try) EXEGG!

Ash and Blossom giggled at each other as their giant friends marched their way through the forest. Finally, they arrived at a watering hole where the Alolan Exeggutor come. The one with Ash, Pikachu, and Blossom on top of it lowered its head and they splashed in the water.

Blossom: Wow, this feels so good!

Then, Ash, Blossom and Pikachu played in the water with the Alolan Exeggutor. They played for hours and were having wonderful fun. Later, the Alolan Exeggutor went home and Ash and Blossom saw the group off.

Ash: (calling and waving) See ya, guys!

Pikachu: (calling and waving) PIKA PIKA!

Blossom: (calling and waving) Thanks for everything!

After seeing the Exeggutor off, they headed back down to the beach where Sharpedo was waiting for them.

Ash: Ready to go back?

Blossom: I am if you are.

Then, after putting on their life vests, they climbed on Sharpedo's back and made their way home. When they got back to MeleMele Island, they returned Sharpedo and made their way back to Professor Kukui's place, hand in hand.

Blossom: I had a great time on our first date, Ash.

Ash: I had a great time too, Blossom.

Blossom: You're the greatest boyfriend a girl could ever have.

Ash: (blushing) And you're the greatest girlfriend a guy could ever have.

Ash and Blossom: And that's why I love you! (blushes then giggles)

Ash: I'm glad you came to our world, Blossom.

Blossom: Me too, Ash! In fact, I don't ever wanna leave here. I wanna be able to spend my new life with you, Ash. I wanna learn a lot more about Pokémon and everything else too.

Ash: But, don't you have to save your world from the villains that wreak havoc throughout your city.

Blossom: I do, but, I'm getting tired of something like that. I wanna be able to have a boyfriend and have an excellent future with him and everything. And if I do leave here, I can have you come back to New Townsville with me and my friends. I'll introduce you to my parents and I'll let you stay at my place. So, whaddya say Ash?

Ash gave Blossom's idea some thought. He did want to make her happy. Plus, he could use a break from his travels. So, he made his decision.

Ash: I would love to live in your world with you, Blossom. I'd do anything to make you happy.

Blossom: Eeeeeeeeeeee! (hugs Ash) This is the best day ever!

Well, isn't this a turn of events! Ash is going to live with Blossom in her world so they can have a whole new life together. But, just how will they do it? You'll find out! As the journey continues!

To be continued…

Can you believe it?! Ash living in the world of the Powerpuff Girls Z. Won't that be exciting! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And there's more to come!  
Until then, see you all next time! 


	13. Chapter 12

Sorry for the late update, I was busy with work and all that other stuff. But anyways, in this chapter, Ash is going to tell his friends the news that might sadden everyone, but there's one person... No! Make that two people, that will understand Ash's decision to live with Blossom in her world and there will be a party too. And now, on with the story!

*I DON'T OWN POKÉMON OR POWERPUFF GIRLS Z*

Chapter 12: Ash's Big Decision! The Going Away Party!

The next morning, Ash and Blossom had called all of their friends over to Professor Kukui's house to tell them what's going on. When they got their, they all gathered in the living room area and sat on the couch, but Kiawe and Buttercup decided to stand. Even Professors Kukui and Burnett were there. He even called his mom and another professor from Kanto, Professor Oak.

Sophocles: We came as soon as you called. So, what's up?

Ash was a little hesitant at first, but Blossom placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded to say that he should tell them.

Ash: (takes a deep breath) You see, I was thinking about this a lot and I was hoping, if it's alright with you guys, and mom and Professor Oak, I would like to live in Blossom's world with her.

Everyone gasped at this.

Bubbles: But, why would you want to live in our world with Blossom. Don't you have a dream of becoming a Pokémon Master?

Ash: That doesn't matter now! (wraps his arm around Blossom) What does matter is that I get to spend time with my Powerpuff Angel herself.

Everyone was a little uneased about this. But then, they understood that Ash and Blossom were meant to be together, and they smiled at them.

Kukui: Well, if that's what you wanna do, then do it.

Burnett: I agree! You two do make a nice couple.

Mallow: (as everyone nods) Just note that we'll all be friends 'til the end.

Delia (Ash's mom): And, just so you know, Professor Oak and I respect whatever decision you make.

Oak: That's right! And, if you want, your mother and I can bring your Pokémon over to you and we can be there to see you and the girls off.

Ash: Professor Oak, thank you!

Burnett: Ash, you helped us out with everything like stopping the Ultra Beasts and helping Solgaleo and Lunala. We will never forget all the great things and the great times we all shared as your friends.

Ash: Thanks, everyone! You're all the greatest friends I could ever have.

Kukui: I think this calls for a little going-away party for Ash. That way we can all spend the last day with him.

Mallow: I can make Ash's favorite dishes.

Lana: I can call Misty and have her call Brock and all of Ash's closets friends over

Kiawe: I can bring some of our finest products made from our farm's Moomoo Milk.

Sophocles: I can have my mom bake up some yummy Malasadas.

Lillie: And I can bring something for Ash to remember us all by.

Burnett: It's settled then! We'll have our party first thing tomorrow. I'll even invited Wicke, Faba, and Lusamine too

Ash/Mallow/Lana/Lillie/Sophocles/Kiawe/Blossom/Bubbles/Buttercup: Okay!I

Little do our heroes know that they were being eavesdropped by Team Rocket and Morebucks using a small spherical drone with a camera in it hearing their plans.

Jessie: (depressed) The twerp, leaving to spend the rest of his lives with that Blossom girl.

James: (upset) It will be a shame with him gone. He is our favorite mortal enemy.

Meowth: (crying) I'll never forget all the times he would send us blasting off all the time. It won't be the same without him around.

Wobbuffet: (crying) WOBBUFFET!

Morebucks: (sarcastically) Oh, boo hoo hoo! May I remind you nincompoops that in order for them to go back home, they need me and my Dimensional Warp Zone Ray Mark 3. And, I ain't leaving here until I become the most popular girl in this dimension.

Jessie, James, Meowth and Wobbuffet made a sinister grin at Morebucks as James pulled out a rope from his pocket.

Morebucks: (confused) What're you doing with that rope? (realizing what they're doing) Oh no, you wouldn't dare!

Then, the four leapt at Morebucks and fought her so they could tie her up. After a few struggles, they successfully tied up Morebucks.

Morebucks: (glaring) What're you doing?! Why would you tie me up?!

Jessie: Listen, Morebucks! We didn't like your attitude of your sassiness and we are not going to put up with it anymore. This world is only made for Team Rocket to conquer, not snooty, stuck up, chemical infested girl like you.

Morebucks: But, we had a deal. You get the Pokémon and I get to be the most popular girl.

James: Sorry, Money Face, but your deal just expired.

Meowth: And, you won't be needing your Purrloin or your Team Rocket uniform anymore either.

Morebucks: You wouldn't dare take my Amethyst away from me. I, the great and beautiful Princess Morebucks, always get what she wants.

Jessie: Well you're not getting your Pokémon back. But don't worry, it will be kept safe with our dear Giovanni.

Morebucks: (scowling at the backstabbing traitors) Just you traitorous clods wait. One day, I will return. And I, the great and beautiful Princess Morebucks, will have my revenge against you.

Jessie/James/Meowth: (sarcastically) Oooh, we're so scared!

Wobbuffet: WOBBUFFET!

Jessie: Whaddya say we attend Ash's farewell party and bring Money Face to the Powerpuff Girls as a gift. We could even put a little bow on her

James: I can always build something for Ash as a present for him.

Meowth: And we can bring some of our malasadas and have Bewear and Stufful provide some berries and honey for everyone.

Jessie and James: Yeah!

Wobbuffet: WOBBUFFET!I

timeskip

Jessie/James/Meowth: WHO'S THAT POKÉMON?

(shadow of Pokémon appears in the shape of a creature with a bulb in its back)

Jessie/James/Meowth: It's Bulbasaur!

Bulbasaur: BULBASAUR! BULBASAUR!

end timeskip

The next morning, everyone was getting ready for Ash's farewell party at the Pokémon School grounds. Everyone did exactly what they promised. Mallow made Ash's favorite dishes. Sophocles brought his mom's malasadas. Kiawe brought his farms Moomoo Milk products. And Lillie made a photo album filled with all the pictures from their adventures. Lana even called Misty, told her about Ash leaving and the farewell party, and had her call Brock so she can tell him what's going on and have him call Ash's other friends he made in his adventures. Lusamine even gave Ash his Ultra Guardians uniform. A little later, all of Ash's old friends Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie arrived for the party, even the Island Kahunas, Gladion, Delia and Professor Oak showed up. Everything was going smoothly.

Ash: (to Blossom) This is the greatest party ever!

Blossom: Plus, up you get to spend time with your old and new friends before you leave.

Just then they heard a sing-songing voice. It was Jessie of course.

Jessie: Yoo hoo! We're here!

James: Are we late?

Ash and Blossom turned and saw Team Rocket standing there and Bewear and Stufful are with them

Ash: Team Rocket!

Blossom: What are you doing here?

Jessie: Isn't obvious?!

James: We're here for the party!

Meowth: We heard you were leaving to be with Blossom to go to her world and live with her. So we brought you and her a little something for you.

James: Jessie and I made this interdimensional phone so you can contact your friends whenever you want.

Meowth: I brought some of our own malasadas that we made while being in Alola.

Ash: I didn't know you had a malasada business.

Jessie: How do you think we get the fundings for the contraptions we use to catch Pikachu and any other Pokémon.

Meowth: And Bewear even brought some berries and honey for the your friends and the Pokémon.

Bewear: (presenting the berries and honey) BEWEAR!

Ash: Wow! Thanks, you guys!

Blossom: You know, for bad guys, you don't seem all that bad.

Meowth: You kiddin'! We put the good in being bad.

Jessie: Oh, we brought something for Blossom and her friends too. (presents her with Princess Morebucks all tied up with a big red bow on her head)

Morebucks: Ugh! The indignity!

Blossom: You actually brought Morebucks to us?!

James: In all honesty, we were sick and tired of her being so snooty and stuck up. So we decided to bring her to you so you can bring her back with you.

Blossom: Thanks, you guys! You're the best!

Everyone else have Ash a little something to remember them by too. Misty have Ash a sapphire necklace with a teardrop resembling the Cascade Badge. Brock gave Ash a cookbook so he can be able to cook meals for Blossom. Tracey gave Ash a pin that said "Legendary Chosen One" in it. May gave Ash a diamond-studded journal. Max gave him an art set so he can make artworks of his beautiful girlfriend. Iris made Ash a picnic basket for when he and Blossom decided to go on picnics. Cilan brought different kinds of spices for Ash to go with his cookbook. Serena gave Ash a bag of her homemade cookies for Ash and Blossom to share. Clermont gave Ash his latest invention, the Portable Solar-Powered Stovetop. And Bonnie got him some canvases and acrylic paints. Professor Oak even gave Ash all his Pokémon pals he caught during his travels, even his 30 , a little later, it was time for Ash to give a speech to everyone.

Ash: I wanna thank all of you guys for coming to see me off with Blossom and her friends. As I look around this very schoolyard, I see friends both old and new, rivals, advisors, and even our greatest villain team and Pokémon too. What do we all have in common you might ask. We're all family! And I'm glad to call each and every one of you my family even if you all have big dreams to fulfill. (raises his glass) So I would like to propose a toast to our family.

Everyone: To our family!

After the toast, Ash, his girlfriend, and all of his friends partied all evening until it got dark out. So they all decided to camp out under the stars. Bewear even allow Team Rocket to stay. Tomorrow will be the day that everyone sees Ash, Blossom and her friends off to the Powerpuff Girls' dimension. Everyone will certainly miss Ash, and I know he'll miss them too, but that's his decision and he made it. Ash will certainly have a great life with Blossom in her world. Don't you?

To be continued… 


	14. Chapter 13

Well, this is it! The moment you've all been waiting for. The chapter where everyone says goodbye to Ash, Blossom and her friends. It'll probably be sad, and a bit short, so I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 14: Ash's Goodbye!

The next morning, everyone gathered at Professor Kukui's house to say goodbye to Ash and the Powerpuff Girls Z. Even Team Rocket came to say goodbye. They even had a banner saying "We'll Miss You, Ash!" on it.

Delia: Ash, I'm going to miss you so much! It's not going to be the same without you here. But, you want to be with the girl you love and we all accept that.

Jessie: (approaching) Twer- I mean, Ash! You've been a great pain to Team Rocket, but it was a good pain. We'll never forget all the times you had Pikachu thunderbolt is to blast us off or the battles we had to get Pikachu.

Everyone: We'll miss you, Ash!

Ash: I'll miss all of you, too. But, if it wasn't for Serena showing me the meaning of love, I would never had fallen in love with my Powerpuff Angel here.

All of Ash's friends gathered around him for a group hug. Then, it was time for Ash and the girls to go. With Pikachu on his shoulder, his backpack in tow and all of his pokéballs inside, he took on last look at his friends and smiled as Buttercup, with Morebucks over her shoulder pointed the ray gun, fired it and a portal opened up leading back to the Powerpuff Girls' dimension.

Ash: Goodbye, everyone! I'll never forget any of you guys.

And with one last wave and calls of goodbye, Ash and the girls jumped through the portal and it closed behind them. Some of Ash's friends shed a few tears, but they all know Ash will be happy. And that's exactly what they want him to be. Meanwhile, Ash and the girls came out of the portal to New Townsville, and the girls delivered Morebucks to the cities own Professor Utonium and his son, Ken, and their robo-dog, Poochi so they can change her back to normal. After Blossom introduced the professor and his son to her new boyfriend. Ash and Blossom went to her house where she introduced him to her parents. They let Ash stay and they didn't even let him pay rent. Everyone was happy. With Ash and Blossom's new lives together as boyfriend and girlfriend, things will be different for everyone. And what might happen during their wonderful times together. Well, that is another story!

NEXT TIME, A NEW BEGINNING… 


End file.
